Casualidades
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: La vio entre el tumulto, caminando con el garbo que caracterizaba su juventud. Con aquellos ojos verdes que no se posaban en nadie. Los pómulos resaltados, el cabello negro y rizado. Muchos meses tenía de no encontrarse con ella. Qué divina casualidad que los dos transitaran por la misma avenida esa tranquila tarde de verano. –One-Shot– Linumi platónico.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ Originalmente un 60% de este one-shot era parte de una de las escenas futuras de mi otro fic Mujeres de Metal, pero cómo no conseguí hacer que calzara con la trama de éste, se quedó entre mis borradores. Decidí no desperdiciarlo, así que lo edité por arriba y por abajo, y ahora es esta pequeña historia que espero vayan a disfrutar. ¡Los comentarios son muy bien apreciados! Gracias :) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Casualidades~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes<em>

La vio entre el tumulto, caminando con el garbo que caracterizaba su juventud. Los tacones bajos golpeteando el pavimento al paso acompasado, desenvuelto y sutil de su caminar. La falda hasta las rodillas, una gabardina blanca sobre los hombros y un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color para protegerse del sol. Los negros cabellos, ondulados y brillantes hasta la base del cuello. La tez blanca y fina. Los pómulos resaltados y los iluminados ojos verdes que no se posaban en nadie. ¿De dónde venía y hacia dónde iba? No lo sabía, pero se conformaba con verla pasar.

Muchos meses tenía de no encontrarse con ella. Qué divina casualidad que los dos transitaran por la misma avenida esa tranquila tarde de verano. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Como soldado y también caballero, se acercó al puesto de flores. Sabía que a la mayor de las hermanas Beifong no debía de impresionársele con un gran ramo de rosas. Gestos así exaltaban a su hermana menor, pero no a ella. No, Lin prefería los detalles minimalistas e insignificantes. Bumi la conocía bien, incluso mejor que su hermano, el que se hacía llamar su pretendiente.

Pagó dos yuanes por una aromática florecilla de Castaña Roja.

Volvió a buscarla con sus ojos grises entre la multitud que desfilaba por las calles. Creyó haberla perdido de vista, mas no fue así. Lin se había detenido en la parada del tranvía. Y él esperaba no importunarla si la joven aguardaba por el tren de los próximos dos minutos. Entonces tendría que conformarse con saludarla apresuradamente y decir adiós inmediatamente después del hola. Qué lástima. En fin, era mejor que nada.

Estaba distraída observando los altos tejados que tenía enfrente. Las numerosas prendas colgadas en los cables que atravesaban los edificios de lado a lado. Los maceteros en las cornisas de las ventanas, el felino que se paseaba por la cañería herrumbrada, un anciano que se asomaba para exhalar el humo de su cigarro… Lin no perdía detalle de nada excepto de él. Él que se detuvo a su lado con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Tendría que llamar su atención.

—Dichosos los ojos que la ven, mi bella dama.

Ella se volteó con un respingo y apenas supo de quién se trataba, entrecerró los párpados con malicia y sonrió con sorna.

—Tenías que ser tú, Bumi —le dijo a modo de reclamo.

—¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo de la infancia después de no verlo por ocho largos meses? —manifestó el hombre, fingiéndose ofendido—. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Olvidé que estaba tratando con una Beifong!

—¿Qué se te ha metido? —respondió ella, todavía sonriente.

Se dieron un corto abrazo cariñoso y sosteniéndose mutuamente de los hombros, repararon en cuánto habían cambiado. Veintiún años de edad no habían hecho otra cosa más que embellecer los rasgos de la joven que aún recordaba como a la niñita de seis años que lo empujaba y lo tiraba al piso cada vez que jugaban. Bumi se consideraba un viejo a la par de ella, pero ayudaba la madurez con la que Lin se desenvolvía en cada aspecto de su vida. Conversar con ella siempre fue agradable. Y hoy no sería la excepción.

—Caramba, ¡cómo has crecido! —exclamó alegre, sin dejarla ir—. Mi querida amiga, compañera de la vida.

—Y tú nunca cambias, ¿eh? —le comentó—. Me refiero a tu personalidad, porque casi no te reconozco con esa barba. Claro, esa maraña de pelo que tienes en la cabeza es inconfundible.

Bumi formó un exagerado gesto de consternación en su moreno rostro.

—¿Cómo? ¿O sea que no me reconociste por mi fuerte barbilla, mis encantadores y profundos ojos inteligentes, ni por mi modo varonil de hablar?

La socarronería no escapó al tono de voz de la muchacha al tiempo que lo encaraba con una ceja arqueada y replicaba:

—Ni por asomo.

—Sois muy cruel, mi joven dama.

La conversación prosiguió tan apacible y entretenida que Lin decidió hacer una excepción con los rigurosos horarios de su agenda, para dejar pasar el tranvía que esperaba y quedarse un rato más con Bumi. Y el soldado estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de contento. Se inclinó caballerosamente y le ofreció el brazo. Lin entrelazó el suyo con el de él, y así salieron los dos a caminar, sin una ruta fija.

Bumi no había tenido una mañana del todo buena ese día. Recién había desembarcado en la ciudad, después de un largo y agotador viaje por los confines del mundo. Y pues, lo menos que uno esperaría luego de pasar ocho arduos meses de trabajo en las Fuerzas Unidas, era que su familia estuviera ahí para recibirlo. Pero es que ni siquiera su madre, Katara, se presentó en esta ocasión.

Y él mentiría si dijera que eso no le dolió. Bien, no dejaría que eso le afectara. De seguro ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer al lado de su querida hija la maestra agua, al igual que su padre, enfrascado en su valioso maestro aire. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a ese trato. Además, él ya era un adulto casi entrado en sus treinta. ¿Qué esperaba? Que lo dejaran solo era lo más lógico, que cargara con su propio peso. Ya podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Aunque de igual forma lo hiriera.

Bumi era muy hábil para no dejar entrever ni un ápice de tristeza en sí mismo. Y ahora que contaba con la compañía de una querida amiga, la tarde prometía mejorar. Contemplaba a Lin con el más agradecido de sus gestos. La muchacha había pospuesto lo que fuera que se dirigía hacer, sólo para estar con él. Era lo más hermoso que alguien había hecho por su estampa en mucho tiempo. Incluso batalló para que un par de lágrimas no se asomaran por sus ojos.

No había sensación más especial que la de sentirse apreciado por una persona que rechazaba a todo el mundo. Lin era así; no se abría a las demás personas tan fácilmente. Y no es que fuera amargada ni malhumorada, simplemente se ocupaba de sus asuntos sin reparar en los demás. Nadie le conocía un amigo, además de los que ella consideraba familia como Kya y Tenzin —de quien se había prendado románticamente—, ni se la veía en los bailes o puntos de encuentro social juveniles. Esas cosas la atrasaban, pues Lin ya se había fijado un norte, y marchaba hacia éste sin distracciones.

Era una aspirante a oficial de policía. Y Bumi veía con ternura esa dedicación y esa entrega que Lin proyectaba al tocar el tema. Un brillo singular aparecía en sus ojos; los iluminaba aún más, haciéndola lucir inspirada, ilusionada, esperanzada. Al hablar, dibujaba una sonrisa optimista en sus labios. Esos labios pálidos que eran lujo de su hermano menor.

Algunas veces Bumi lo envidiaba tanto.

Difícilmente hallaría a otra joven que pudiera compararse a Lin Beifong en Ciudad República o en el mundo entero. Era de esas muñecas que al nacer, les rompían el molde. Inigualables. Es que ni su hermana se le asemejaba. Muchos dirían que de las dos, Suyin era la más hermosa. Y tenían razón; esa chiquilla era despampanante. Extravagante en su forma de vestir, hablar y actuar. No desmentía los rumores de que tenía a todos los varones de su escuela comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Pero Lin, en su modo recatado de ser, poseía una extraña belleza, muy sutil y delicada, que estaba oculta para los menos observadores. Quizá lo único en lo que podía estar de acuerdo con el rígido de Tenzin era en que; Lin era una joya de rareza invaluable. Tal vez eran los ojos entristecidos sin querer, la naricilla respingada o el flequillo rebelde que se le venía a la frente al hablar. Tal vez eran los modestos actos de bondad, como dejar ir el tren para acompañar a un amigo, lo que le daba ese encanto que sólo unos pocos podían degustar.

La exquisitez de un vino añejado por los años contra la dulzura azucarada y empalagosa del popular batido de uva que todos piden siempre sin excepción. He ahí lo que distinguía a Lin Beifong de Suyin Beifong. Había que ser de gusto fino para saberla apreciar.

—Y aquí presento una bella flor para una bella mujer —dijo el caballero, haciendo una exagerada reverencia al presentar su humilde obsequio.

—Ay, Bumi. Te pasas en serio.

—No vayas a rechazármela, ¿eh?

—Ya, ya… Está bien —aceptó ella, tomándola en su mano. Inhaló su dulce aroma y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios—. La guardaré dentro de uno de mis libros favoritos, así su fragancia impregnará sus páginas.

—¡No! ¡Harás que se marchite más rápido! —protestó Bumi, asustado.

—Tal vez, pero si la cuelgo en el cuello de mi blusa, la brisa podría volarla lejos y la perdería. Y si la pongo en un florero con agua lucirá bella, claro, pero sus pétalos se caerán uno por uno con los días y ya no tendrá gracia… —explicó mientras sacaba una gruesa novela de su bolso y la abría para colocar la flor en medio—. En cambio, en las páginas de mi libro estará segura, y aunque se seque no perderá sus pétalos y conservará su aroma por años. Así, siempre que lo lea, recordaré a mi amigo el Comandante Bumi; sus excentricidades, su sonrisa bonachona y su habilidad para alegrarme el día —se tomó un momento para mirarlo con una ceja alzada—. Preservaré tu recuerdo, grandísimo tonto.

Bumi se quedó como atontado, contemplando a la joven sin saber cómo agradecerle o si de hecho tenía que darle las gracias por algo. Pensar que con dos yuanes se había comprado la mayor alegría del día, la alegría de saber que Lin apreciaba sus modestos detalles y que no temía hacérselo saber. Él resolvió soltar una carcajada en respuesta para poder seguir con su paseo casual. Caminaron de brazo por el parque, charlando sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos ocho meses hasta que divisaron una bonita cafetería, situada en la esquina de la siguiente avenida.

¿Y por qué no? Qué mejor forma de terminar la tarde, si no es bebiendo una cremosa taza de café en una de las mesas al aire libre del pequeño local. Lin aceptó la invitación con la condición de que la dejara pagar a ella, y cómo estaba tan determinada a hacerlo, a Bumi no le quedó más remedio que ceder y permitírselo.

Una taza de café sin azúcar, acompañado de galletitas de limón para la señorita y un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate con crema batida junto a un café moka con helado para el siempre hambriento comandante. La verde mirada de Lin describió reproche respecto a la elección de su amigo y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Te saldrá tremenda barriga por goloso y además glotón.

—¡Bah! ¡Ustedes las mujeres y su obsesión por la figura! —se burló él—. ¡Pensé que estábamos hablando de tu imagen y no de la mía!

—¿Qué hay con mi apariencia? —gruñó Lin, sacándole una risilla traviesa a su compañero.

—No sé, estabas diciéndome algo sobre el maquillaje de tu hermana.

—Ah, eso… —la muchacha se relajó, esbozando un gesto consternado e inseguro al tiempo que escudriñaba entre los contenidos de su bolso. Acabó colocando un frasco de pintura de labios en la mesa—. Es… um… Suyin me lo regaló. No creo que lo haya hecho para fastidiarme; lo compró delante de mí y lucía genuinamente emocionada al entregármelo… —se frotó la nuca nerviosamente, apartando la mirada—. No sé qué hacer con esto…

Bumi inclinó la cabeza, haciéndose el confundido.

—Pues, no soy un experto, pero creo que las mujeres acostumbran a pintarse los labios con el. ¿Ves? Trae una pequeña brocha que se usa para…

—¡Ya sé para qué es! —refutó ella, impaciente—. ¡Me refiero a que no sé si deba escuchar a Su! Yo… No necesito estas cosas; no me preocupa embellecer mi apariencia para nadie, no busco la aprobación de otros. Pero… —dudó—. Es que… Si de repente quisiera hacer algo para cambiar un poco, ¿crees que eso me haría una persona superficial?

Vaya, no creyó que llegaría el día en el que tendría que darle consejos de belleza a Lin Beifong. Bumi sabía que para ella era un tema delicado, pues para una joven a la que parecía no importarle lo que pensaran de ella, a veces demostraba sufrir ciertas inseguridades y complejos. Quizá se comparaba en secreto con su hermana; quizá se miraba al espejo preguntándose qué se sentía el ser coqueta como Suyin; o quizá en el fondo, contrario a las enseñanzas de Toph, Lin no estaba del todo conforme con su imagen. Y algo tan sencillo e insignificante como pintarse los labios o no se le convertía en un gigantesco dilema a la aspirante de policía.

Pobrecilla…

—Ay, Lin… —suspiró él con gentileza—. Usar labial no es menos vano que acicalarte todos los días frente al espejo. Sólo es una opción más que te permite verte diferente, y si eso te hace sentirte bien contigo misma, ¡diablos! ¿A qué esperas? Quererte un poco no te hace superficial, y no tiene nada de malo admitir cierta vanidad.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó sonrojándose.

—Oye, a mí me gustas así, eres linda —reconoció Bumi—. Y como amigo, pienso que te luciría estupendo ese tono de rosa. ¿Y sabes a quién más le gustaría? ¡A Tenzin lo matarías!

Lin se ruborizó con más intensidad al escuchar el nombre de su novio. Por supuesto, si la mención de su hermano menor no terminaba de convencerla, entonces nada lo haría. Aunque el que deseaba verla lucir algo de color en sus pálidos labios sólo porque sí, era él. Y qué patético se sentía al tener que escudarse tras el nombre de su hermano para poder entusiasmar a Lin. Bumi estaba consciente de que jamás podría provocar tal efecto en ella, pero en fin. De todos modos no le correspondía; ¡espíritus era la chica de su hermanito!

—Si prometes no burlarte de mí ni darme cumplidos ridículos o algo por el estilo, entonces lo haré, me pintaré la boca. ¡Pero no mires, eh! —declaró Lin repentinamente.

—Tienes mi palabra de honor —prometió él al tiempo que se cubría los ojos.

Esperó paciente a que ella le diera la señal para verla y cuando estuvo lista, se quitó las manos de la cara y la miró casi quedándose sin aliento. ¡Qué diferencia hacía un poco de color! Lin por su parte lo observó extrañada, mas fue irritándose paulatinamente, y acabó por fruncir el ceño en un claro gesto de disgusto.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Bumi, perplejo.

Lin dio un palmazo en la mesa, poniéndose de pie amenazantemente.

—¡Me vuelvo por dónde vine!

—¡No, no! —le rogó el pobre hombre—. ¡Prometo que ya no diré nada más!

A punta de ruegos lastimeros y miradas de cachorro desamparado, Bumi consiguió tranquilizarla para que tomara asiento nuevamente. Lin era complicada; primero le pedía su opinión y después no quería recibirla. A la muchacha le avergonzaba que le dijeran cumplidos sinceros y cómo no podía ocultar su vergüenza, entonces se enfadaba con todo el mundo. No obstante, aún con ese carácter impredecible, para el joven comandante el compartir un rato con ella era una de sus mayores dichas, y lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Ya casi no se acordaba del abandono que había sentido de parte de su propia familia, al tocar la costa de la Bahía Yue y poner sus pies nuevamente en Ciudad República.

Alto. Volvió a acordarse. Y dejó ver sin querer, un atisbo fugaz de tristeza, de soledad en sus ojos grises…

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Lin, preocupada.

Maldición, ella lo habría percibido

—¿Qué si pasa algo? Pasan muchas cosas; aquí y allá, ¡y a todo tu alrededor! —contestó, mostrando sus dos filas de dientes en una sonrisa exagerada.

—¿Siempre tienes que hacerte el tonto, Bumi?

El sonido de la voz de la muchacha era severo, había visto a través de su cubierta. Tendría que inventar una mejor coartada, algo que la aguda percepción de Lin no pudiera desmentir. Y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para soltar una marejada de excusas, la pequeña mano blanca de su amiga se posó sobre la suya. A Bumi se le detuvo el corazón. Tragó en seco y alzó la vista para enfrentarse a Lin, que lo contemplaba con intolerable compasión.

—Ahora lo entiendo; ¡acabas de llegar a la ciudad, por eso no te había visto antes!

Qué veloz era esta niña para intuir las cosas. Bumi apretó los labios igual que un chiquillo regañado, sin ganas de hablar o de admitir la verdad. Odiaba cuando lo tomaban tan en serio, especialmente si se trataba de un asunto personal y sólo suyo.

—No vino nadie a recibirte, ¿eh? —prosiguió ella, apretando suavemente su mano en la de él—. ¿Por qué no escribiste o algo? Suyin y yo te hubiéramos ido a buscar al puerto con gusto.

—No era mi intención molestar a nadie, ¿sabes? —dijo, evitando cruzar miradas con ella—. Además, no hace falta, ¡en serio! —rió cual si contara uno de sus chistes malos—. Nací solo, vivo solo y algún día moriré solo: ya es tiempo de irme acostumbrando, ¿no crees?

—¡Qué estupidez! —manifestó su amiga, molesta—. No soporto cuando haces esto. Actúas como un payaso para no tener que ser honesto contigo ni con los demás. No enfrentas las cosas tal como son; tan sólo tomas la realidad, le quitas todo lo relevante con una broma idiota, ¡y nadie nunca se entera de cómo te sientes en verdad!

—¡Ajá! ¡Entonces mi plan malévolo funciona! —se carcajeó nervioso.

Diantre, lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Estuvo tentado a golpearse la frente con un manotazo, no tenía remedio. Precavido, encaró a Lin nuevamente. Ella le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

—¿Sabes? Por eso nadie te toma en serio, por eso piensan que pueden hacerte a un lado y ocuparse de otras cosas. ¡Porque tú no te haces valer, Bumi! Quisiera entender qué es lo que pasa dentro de tu cabeza. Pareces tan alegre y despreocupado todo el tiempo, pero sé que no eres así en el fondo. Hoy, por ejemplo, hoy te siento triste…

—Eso es porque tengo el alma de un payaso triste —musitó Bumi—. Crecí pensando que la vida es un juego, puro disfrute y emoción. Sé que no todo es como yo lo quiero, la verdad es que la amargura existe por doquier. A donde quiera que veo, todos tienen algo que a mí me hace falta; en especial dentro de mi propia familia… —envolvió la mano de Lin con firmeza, observándola melancólicamente—. Yo cambiaría lugares con Tenzin en un santiamén si pudiera, querida amiga.

No estaba seguro de que Lin hubiera podido entender su punto. Había sido una movida inteligente, pues no mentía al decir que su hermano poseía todo cuánto él deseaba. Lo lógico era pensar que se refería a sus poderes de aire control y al orgullo de su padre, mientras que lo ilógico sería intuir que hablaba también de ella. Pero sólo así podía decírselo, más bien insinuárselo, de frente. La muchacha habría comprendido una pizca de su mensaje oculto, lo vio en el respingo que dio en un segundo. No obstante, antes de que Lin pudiera reclamar, la camarera apareció para servirle al comandante su gigantesco trozo de pastel.

—En fin, si la vida nunca llega a ser tan dulce como esperamos, para eso existen los postres —dijo éste, nuevamente divertido.

Lin se conmovió, ya sin poder discutirle más. Con una sonrisa forzosa levantó su taza de café y añadió:

—Pues entonces brindo por eso.

El "cling" de sus bebidas al chocar se perdió entre la algarabía de los transeúntes y los demás comensales. Bumi la contempló discretamente al beber, ahora le parecía más bella. Su forma de ser y de estar en el mundo era única, especial. Deseó que el tiempo nunca la cambiara, deseó al menos, ser siempre su amigo.

—Dame permiso de decirte lo espléndida que luces con ese labial puesto —le rogó con media sonrisa y los ojos de cachorro desamparado.

—Olvídalo —aseveró ella, bajando la voz—. Pero si me ves usar labial todos los días a partir de hoy, quiero que sepas que… Quizás lo haga por tu culpa, gran tonto. Por nadie más.

Bumi se carcajeó con fuerza, profundamente agradecido. Tuvo razón, sí fue un rato bastante acogedor el que compartió con Lin Beifong ese día. Qué divina casualidad que los dos transitaran por la misma avenida, esa tranquila tarde de verano.

Tristemente, no volvió a saber más de ella después de eso.

Fue luego de treinta largos años que se reencontró con su elegante figura. Y todo en ella había cambiado; su personalidad se tornó abrasiva, su pálida mejilla había sido permanentemente marcada por un par de profundas cicatrices, y ya no sonreía con aquella ilusión de antaño. Tan sólo una cosa permaneció; sus labios pintados de rosa y una fragancia familiar que la rondaba cada vez que se sentaba a leer un viejo libro: era el aroma a flor de Castaña Roja…

¡Qué casualidad!


End file.
